


Un goût de houblon sur la bouche

by LunaQueen



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Beer, F/M, Friendship, Redemption
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) JudexKit. Kit a sauvé et recueilli Jude chez lui, avec ses enfants. Ces derniers l'adorent. Tout se passe pour le mieux, d'autant plus lorsque Kit décide de faire goûter à Jude quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé aimer dans sa vie ; la bière.





	Un goût de houblon sur la bouche

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient. J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple et il me faisait envie, je les trouve absolument adorables et attachants tous les deux ! :) Bonne lecture et à tout vite ! ;)

Le soleil se couchait tout juste, persistant encore entre la cime des arbres, à l’horizon, teintant le ciel d’un orange flamboyant ; la luminosité baissait grandement et, bientôt, on n’y verrait plus rien dans la maison. Les enfants, depuis quelques semaines maintenant, après avoir lourdement insisté, passaient tout leur après-midi et une bonne partie de leur soirée avec celle qu’ils avaient affectueusement renommée Nana. D’abord, leur père avait refusé, jugeant, à juste titre, que leur invitée était trop en mauvais état pour supporter l’énergie débordante de deux enfants soucieux de bien faire. Et puis, il avait fini par céder, quand la malade avait commencé à se porter un peu mieux, qu’elle parvenait à rester éveillée plusieurs heures d’affilées sans tomber de fatigue, qu’elle ne se perdait plus au beau milieu d’une conversation et qu’elle réclamait les petits, autant qu’ils la réclamaient. Comment aurait-il pu résister à ce qu’il avait de plus cher au monde ? Tantôt ils lui lisaient un livre, tantôt ils faisaient des dessins, tantôt, quand les beaux jours le permettaient, ils lui confectionnaient des couronnes de fleurs. Jamais, Judy Martin n’avait paru si heureuse que depuis que Kit Walker l’avait sauvée de Briarcliff. Une tasse brûlante de café à la main, les yeux rivés sur l’astre qui s’apprêtait à se coucher, il apprécia le calme qui émanait du petit ranch perdu dans la nature. Aussi, il sursauta quand il entendit les planches du parquet grincer en direction de la chambre dans laquelle Jude s’était installée depuis son arrivée, dans laquelle elle s’était purgée des drogues qu’on l’avait forcé à avaler, dans laquelle il avait cru la perdre plus d’une fois. De laquelle elle n’était encore jamais sortie. Il faillit s’en décrocher la mâchoire lorsqu’il la vit, encore incertaine et chancelante sur ses frêles jambes, s’avancer le plus silencieusement possible vers le salon où il était installé. Elle se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, un sourire qu’elle avait du mal à dissimuler illuminant son visage creusé et terne.

-Ne prenez pas cet air d’imbécile, Kit Walker, le gronda-t-elle. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas me garder indéfiniment enfermée dans la chambre. 

Kit sauta de son fauteuil, comme s’il s’était soudain mis à le brûler, et s’écarta, laissant la place pour Jude.

-Asseyez-vous, je vais vous chercher de quoi manger.

Et, avant qu’elle ait pu le retenir, il avait disparu en cuisine. Elle considéra un moment le fauteuil recouvert de nombreux plaids, accueillant, semblable à un cocon duquel s’échappait encore la chaleur du corps du jeune homme, puis observa le ciel, embrasé de rouge, et ferma un court instant ses paupières, savourant le simple fait d’être encore en vie, d’être passée par l’Enfer et d’en être ressortie vivante, amochée, mais toujours sur ses deux pieds. Et tout ça, grâce à cet homme, qui paraissait encore un enfant, et qu’elle avait fait souffrir bien plus qu’elle n’aurait dû. Cet homme qui avait su lui pardonner et lui tendre la main, l’accueillir chez lui, dans sa propre maison, avec ses enfants, et qui avait pris soin d’elle. Elle en avait connu des hommes, mais aucun qui puisse rivaliser avec Kit Walker. Juste quand il revenait de la cuisine, elle s’installait au fond du fauteuil et ne manqua pas le regard qu’il jeta vers la porte de la chambre, qu’elle avait laissée entrouverte, dans un pur instinct paternel qui lui confirma ce qu’elle savait déjà ; il était un père exemplaire.

-Ils dorment. Nous avons fait du collage et de la poésie ; il y a une pile monstre de dessins qui vous attendent. 

-J’irai les chercher plus tard, je préfère les laisser se reposer.

Elle acquiesça en silence tandis qu’il posait une assiette pleine de soupe devant elle, ainsi qu’un verre contenant un liquide dorée qu’elle reconnut instantanément. Elle fronça le nez de dégoût et claqua sa langue contre son palais tout en secouant la tête.

-J’espère que vous n’avez pas l’intention de me faire avaler ça.

-Je me disais, commença-t-il, surpris de la réaction de l’ancienne religieuse, je me disais que vous auriez préféré autre chose que de l’eau.

-Je n’ai pas tenu toutes ces années d’abstinence pour cette chose aussi infecte, répliqua-t-elle en plongeant son regard sévère dans celui, brillant, de Kit.

Il avait de nouveau l’impression d’avoir à faire à cette femme injuste qu’il l’avait tant de fois corrigé, plié en deux sur son bureau, ses ongles accrochés au rebord, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler et lui donner la satisfaction de le voir si faible face à elle. Pourtant, il savait tout aussi bien que cette femme - ce tyran - n’existait plus, était restée entre les murs infestés et noirs de vilenie de Briarcliff. Il était conscient qu’une partie de son âme était accrochée là-bas et qu’elle ne serait plus jamais celle qu’elle fût avant tout ça, mais il réussit à se convaincre que c’était pour le mieux et qu’il était toujours temps de repartir de zéro, pour un meilleur départ et une meilleure vie. À ses côtés. À leurs côtés, avec Thomas et Julia. 

-L’eau me convient parfaitement, enchaîna-t-elle, voyant qu’elle avait probablement blessé le jeune homme en refusant sa petite attention. Mais buvez-la, vous. Il ne s’agirait pas de gâcher.

Il hésita, et refusa, jugeant qu’il était peut-être préférable de ne pas boire alors qu’il avait ses deux enfants ainsi qu’une malade, pas encore tout à fait remise, à sa charge. Il lui adressa un sourire, priant pour qu’elle s’en contente, mais c’était bien mal la connaître. Elle soupira, comme si un défi particulièrement houleux avait eu lieu entre eux et qu’elle avait pris la décision, après maints atermoiements, de finalement lui céder. Elle s’empara du verre, le porta à son nez, émit un bref grognement de désapprobation et en but une longue gorgée sans plus réfléchir. Tout ceci, sous les yeux ébahis de Kit Walker, qui se demandait s'il n'avait pas devant lui une reproduction pas tout à fait fidèle de son ancien bourreau. 

-J’ai bu, maintenant à votre tour, le défia-t-elle en lui tendant le verre, le nez encore froncé de répulsion.

Toute la soirée, et une partie de la nuit, ils se le passèrent de main en main, qu’ils finirent avant de le remplir une première fois, puis une deuxième et une troisième, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient trop fatigués pour continuer et qu’ils finissent par s’endormir sur le canapé, Judy dans les bras de Kit, qui serrait ses épaules frêles contre lui, de peur qu’elle lui échappe ou s’enfuit avant son réveil. Jamais elle n’aurait pu s’imaginer boire de la bière un jour dans sa vie, et encore moins s’en réjouir autant, pourtant, ce fut bien le sourire aux lèvres qu’elle s’abandonna à un vrai sommeil, et plus à ce néant de ténèbres dans lequel elle avait erré ces dernières semaines. Kit Walker était vraiment un être exceptionnel.


End file.
